UDK
Moveset Neutral B: Cook Book UDK takes out her cook book, which has a thought bubble of a pastry appear. Press A to flip through the book, and press down to select. Then the baking process begins. While baking, a random button appears above UDK's head, telling you to press said button to continue to the next step. After 3 steps, the dish will be finished. Each recipe has a different effect: Brownies- Buffs UDK's attacks by 0.50x Cookies- Buffs UDK's speed by 0.50x Partnership Cookies- Can't be eaten by UDK, she has to give it to someone else, whether it be opponents or allies. Along with standard healing, Partnership Cookies provides a debuff on any attacks against UDK by 0.25x. This effect lasts for 10 seconds. If you press the wrong button during the baking process, UDK cracks open a Demon Raven Egg, dealing continuous damage to her for about a second. If you touch an opponent with the effect on, it will end early, stunning the opponent in the process. Side B: Borrowing UDK will dash forward, taking whatever item is in the opponent's hand. It can also remove projectiles and traps, disabling the use of said trap for 3 seconds. If she doesn't take anything when performing this move, there's a 15% chance of Sakuya appearing at the edge of the screen and throwing a knife aimed towards UDK. However, if used right, the knife can also damage opponents. Up B - Broom UDK will shoot upwards (only diagonally) on her broom. You can hold A to glide, but only at the very last frame. You can hold left and right while holding A. But if she touches ANYTHING she will fall off (including ledges). Down B - Draw a Face UDK will draw a face of ALC, using her icing. When used directly on an opponent, the drawing will stun them temporarily, but will disappear after 2 seconds. If an opponent is captured, they'll receive a 0.20x speed debuff for a duration of 5 seconds. Also, when near a drawing, pressing Down B again will summon Cirno, adding her own effects on the drawing. This will increase the stun duration by 1 second, but will remove the speed debuff in exchange. Final Smash - Master Spark UDK will deliver her signature attack, Master Spark (a giant white ball). If this collides with an opponent, a cutscene plays of the players screaming as the ball engulfs them. If they time a hit correctly, they can reflect it back to UDK. Taunts Up: "What the hell, and here I though this is a reliable place..." Sd: *Turns Into Cat* "I'm not a cat!" Dn: "Gotcha!" Victory Options *Victory Option 1: Talks with Best Reimu (REU) and Best Alice (ALC) *Victory Option 2: "Then ladies..." Flies off "...farewell!" *Victory Option 3: UDK feeds ALC a cookie (Opponent gets automatically moved in the middle of them) *Lose Pose: UDK is beat up and bloody Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- Falls and begins jerking all around Tilt Attacks * Side- Smacks * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- Raises fist in air, as flames come in a square behind her * Down- An egg pops out of her dress, then cracks open. Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Trivia * UDK was originally called Best Marisa, but this name was changed as there are multiple incarnations of Marisa in the Cookie☆ videos, and the moveset only covers one (nicknamed UDK after her voice actress). Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Risk-Reward